


Freight Train

by jaekakes



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-30
Updated: 2014-08-30
Packaged: 2018-02-15 08:48:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2222853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaekakes/pseuds/jaekakes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When you're seventeen and love's pounding in your chest like a freight train, things like logic and concern for your own safety tend to fly right out the window.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Cross posted from my FFNET account. Just another Rickyl HS AU but this one is loosely based off Footloose.

If we get caught,  
Everyone'll see us stoned  
-Black Stone Cherry;

\--

"Do not have sexual relations with a man as one does with a woman," the reverend proclaimed as he slammed his hand down on the pulpit in punctuation. "-that is detestable."

Seventeen year old Daryl Dixon sighed heavily and slid down in the pew next to his mother; it was the same sermon that he had heard a thousand times back home from the preacher in the little Baptist church his mama had drug him and his big brother to for years. He scanned the crowd mindlessly – he knew no one besides his mother, the aunt and uncle they were staying with, and his two little cousins.

Up front, the very first pew, a boy with curly brown hair caught his eye; he looked to be about his age and sat with his arm draped across the back of the pew behind an older woman who was probably his mother. Daryl didn't know if the boy felt his stare or what but he turned his head and Daryl's breath caught in his throat when a pair of piercing cerulean eyes met his, the boy giving the slightest of nods before turning back to face the preacher.

Daryl gave a slight nod back even though the boy could no longer see him. With renewed interest, he sat up straighter in the pew and craned his neck in an attempt to see the boy again. His mother elbowed him and gave him a face that told him to pay attention, his restless shenanigans weren't welcome. Daryl rolled his eyes but did as silently directed, hiding a small yawn in the back of his wrist.

Exhaustion was so strong in him that he swore he could feel it down to his bones; they'd left Macon the night before and he had drove straight through to the small Tennessee town where he and his mama were holing up with her brother and his wife until Daryl graduated high school in the spring. His Uncle Mitch and Aunt Sally had been begging his mama to leave his daddy for years and year but it wasn't until Merle had run off to join the army and his daddy put him in the hospital for just breathing that she had taken them up on their offer.

The sermon couldn't end soon enough for Daryl – he wasn't really opposed to church but he didn't reckon that he'd ever be good enough for the likes of heaven but it made his mama happy when he went, so he did. His stomach felt like it was eating itself as the preacher drug on through, what he hoped was, the final prayer. He had forfeited the last of their small cooler of food to his mama last night and when they arrived this morning there was no time for breakfast before they had to leave for church. Now his body craved the lunch his aunt had put in the crockpot as they filed dutifully out the door two hours earlier.

When the final amen was said, he stood readily and followed his family out the doors of the sanctuary where they fell in line with the congregation waiting to greet the pastor. He sighed once more, earning himself a thump to his ear by his mother. He tucked his hands into the pockets of his pants and quietly fell to the back of their group, appearing to herd his baby cousins along but really needing some space.

Judith, the younger of the two girls, pulled at his sleeve and he looked down at her with a smile. "Whatchya need, sweetheart?"

"Carry me," she asked and extended his arms to her. He plucked up the five year old easily and pressed a kiss to the top of her golden curls. "Can I ask sumthin'?"

"Sure," he told her.

Judith leaned in close to his ear and whispered softly, "Do you like boys? Heard mama and daddy talkin' 'bout how that's why ya had ta move 'ere a'cause Uncle Will tried to beat it out of ya and he beat Aun' Kate fer givin' him a fag son – that's what daddy said."

He breathed deeply through his nose to control his anger, his blood boiling, but it wasn't Jude's fault. Her parents' misconceptions were theirs and not hers. He had always been partial to her and her big sister, Sophia, and he wouldn't blame either of them for things that holier-than-thou adults had said but he'd be damned if he didn't set the record straight. "Yeah," he whispered back. "I like boys, Jude. Wasn't why my daddy beat me though. He was just a mean ol' sonuvabitch that was drunk a lot and he hurt me an' Merle and yer Aunt Kate for a thousand reasons but they were all his own."

"Oh." She kissed his cheek. "Well I don't care who ya like. I'll beat up anybody who tries to beat you up just 'cause you like boys."

He chuckled. "Thanks, Lil Asskicker."

"Daryl," she gasped.

"Sorry, princess." He kissed her head again. "Our secret?"

"I s'pose," she said like she was a lawyer in the big city and not a kindergartener in the hills of Tennessee.

They followed the group forward, finally reaching the preacher who stood at the end of the sidewalk. Mitch stepped forward and extended his hand to the slight man, shaking his hand vivaciously. "Good sermon, Reverend. I wanted to introduce you to my sister, Kate, and my nephew, Daryl. They're going to be staying with us until Daryl graduates in the spring."

"Welcome to town," the elder man greeted them with a small smile. "And Mitch, please, call me Charlie – you know how I feel about those official titles. We're friends, aren't we?"

"Yes, sir."

Daryl placed Judith on the ground and moved to stand next to his mother. "Nice t' meet you, sir."

"You too, Daryl," Charlie Grimes greeted the teenager. "This is my wife, Evelyn, and our son Rick is running around here somewhere. You'll probably see him in school tomorrow – he's a senior over at the high school and the running back for the football team. Have you signed up for classes yet?"

Daryl nodded, biting his lip to hide the smile when he realized the woman the reverend had introduced as his wife was the same woman the boy had had his arm around in the service. "We just got to town this morning but Uncle Mitch took care of all that stuff."

"Good to hear." Charlie turned his head and let out a whistle. "Ricky, c'mere. I've got some folks I want you to meet."

The boy with the curly brown hair and ocean eyes broke off from a group of teenagers and came running at his father's call; as he approached, he caught Daryl's eye and gave him a slow, easy grin. "Hi y'all."

"Rick," the reverend caught his attention. "This is Miss Kate Dixon and her son, Daryl."

"Pleased t' meet you," Rick told them both and extended his hand to Daryl.

Daryl reached forward and tentatively shook the boy's hand. "Yeah. You too."

"Daryl's starting over at the high school tomorrow," he explained. "He's in your grade so you make sure to keep an eye out for him."

"Sure," Rick said with a nod, never taking his eyes off Daryl as he slowly released his hand. When their hands fully broke apart, he turned his attention back to his father. "I was going to go down to the Dairy Barn with Glenn and Maggie – if that's alright?"

"Of course," Evelyn told her son.

Daryl noticed the reverend's eyes narrow. "Is the Walsh boy gonna be there?"

"Not that I know of, sir."

He gave a single nod. "Not too late then. Home in time for dinner."

"Yes sir," Rick told him with a nod. "Daryl, I'll keep an eye out for you tomorrow. Hope that I'll see ya around."

Daryl's throat went dry but he managed a nod. The rest of the conversation dulled to a low rumble in his ears as he watched the boy run across the church lawn to catch up with his group of friends who were piling into an old junker. His eyes were glued to the bumper of the car until it turned the corner about a quarter mile down the road. Then Judith's hand was in his and gently dragging him toward the car; as he helped her into her booster seat, she beckoned him closer. "It's okay if you like Rick – everybody likes Rick, I think. And Rick likes boys too. Maggie's sister, Beth, told Soph that Rick got caught kissin' Shane Walsh an' that's why Mister Reverend Grimes won't let 'em hang out no more."

"Oh really." He quirked an eyebrow at the information but stored it for later. "Remind me to hook you up with some candy later, Lil Asskicker. You make for a damn good spy."


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This next chapter focuses more on Rick and there's some Rick/Shane involved but I promise that all roads lead to Rickyl.

The backseat of Maggie Greene's old Chevy smelled like stale cigarettes and old liquor that had been spilled across the bench seat on a Friday night last spring when things had spun rapidly out of hand. Rick fumbled around with the pockets of his letter jacket and frowned when he couldn't find his pack of Marlboro Red 100s. He leaned forward and thunked Glenn on the ear. "Did you steal my smokes, man?"

"Not me," Glenn told him as he reached back to shove him away.

The boy quirked an eyebrow. "Mags."

"What would I want with your smokes, Ricky?" Maggie batted her lashes teasingly at him in the rear view mirror and he narrowed his eyes at her in a half-assed stand off of sorts. She rolled her eyes and let out a growl of frustration before grabbing them out of her purse and tossing them back at him. "Jerk."

"Klepto," he countered but only took one from the pack before handing it back to her. "Lucky I love you, you little brat."

She grinned and blew him a kiss which he countered with a tug to a lock of her curly brown hair. He had been friends with Maggie practically since birth; her folks had been going to his daddy's church since long before Rick was born and when Maggie had been born half a year later than Rick their mothers had became quick best friends as they delved into motherhood. They had stood by each other through everything from Maggie's mom dying and her daddy remarrying to Rick figuring out he liked boys and his daddy catching him kissing Shane Walsh. Rick's not a hundred percent for certain but he's pretty sure that it broke his mama's heart to know that she would never have Maggie Greene for a daughter-in-law than it did that he'd been caught kissing another boy.

"Hey Mags," he asked as he lit his cigarette. "Who's gonna be at the Dairy Barn?"

"Oh, I don't know," she teased. "Lori said somethin' about coming if she could sweet talk some money out of her daddy. She'll probably bring the captain of the football team, ya know? Shane Walsh."

"Quit being a brat," he told her.

"He'll be there, loverboy." Maggie reached over and snagged Glenn's lighter out of his pocket and lit her own cigarette – the boy didn't smoke even though Rick always accused him of stealing his pack but always seemed to have a lighter on hand when his girlfriend needed it. "Ya know, someday Lori is gonna get tired of covering for your sorry asses."

"We just gotta make it til spring and then I'll be out from under my daddy's thumb," he told her with a sigh. Charlie Grimes ran everything in the damn town and Rick was sure that if he could just make it past the city limit sign after graduation then he and Shane would be off the hook.

"You really think it's any better out there, Rick," Glenn asked.

"Maybe, maybe not, but there's only one way to find out."

Maggie nodded. "All I know is that the day after graduation comes and I'm ripping this damn rear view mirror off and I'm putting the petal to the metal. Won't stop until I hit Florida."

"You'll stop to pick me up, right?"

The brunette laughed and leaned over to steal a dangerous kiss as she edged the speedometer up towards seventy. "Of course, sweetheart."

"You two are disgusting," he told them as he kicked the back of Maggie's seat.

She flipped him off as she settled back into her seat and cranked the radio. He rolled his eyes as he sunk deeper into the seat, taking a long drag off his cigarette. Glenn chuckled and turned in the passenger seat so he could see them both. "So who is the new kid, man?"

"Daryl," Rick told him and tried not to let his voice hitch when he thought of the boy who had first caught his eye in the service. "Dixon, I think. He and his ma are living with Mitch, Sally, and the girls for the rest of the school year. Heard my dad talkin' to Mitch about it last week during the deacon meeting. Apparently Daryl's dad is a real piece of shit so Mitch and Sally are taking them in."

Maggie frowned. "Poor baby. He sure was makin' eyes at you, Ricky."

"Stop callin' me that," he told her with another kick to the back of her seat. "And no he wasn't."

"Sure looked like it from where we were standing," Glenn added with a grin, shrinking away before Rick could reach forward and backhand him.

"I hate you both," he said and crossed his arms defensively over his chest.

"You love us," Maggie protested. "We're your only friends."

"Bullshit."

"Maybe so but you still love us."

It was Rick's turn to flip her off as she turned into the crowded parking lot of the Dairy Barn. Cynthiana was a far cry from a booming metropolis so most days found the town's youth population congregating at the small restaurant. Maggie pulled her car in next to Shane's jacked up Ford and Rick forced himself to wait in the car for a full fifteen seconds after Maggie shut off the engine before he climbed out. Maggie rolled her eyes at him as she met Glenn at the front bumper. "We're going to get some food – you joining us?"

"Order me some fries and a shake," he asked her. "I'll be in after a few."

"Sure."

Rick had to stand on his tiptoes as he peered into the cab of Shane's truck, trying to ignore the pang of hurt in his chest when he saw Shane with his hands up Lori's shirt and his mouth glued to her neck. He remembered their pact, that Shane loved him and Lori was a good show. He hated using Lori like they did but she was a sweet girl, a good friend, and as captain of the cheer squad everyone just expected her to date the captain of the football team so it kept the prying eyes around town quiet. With a final sigh, he knocked on the window and grinned when the two of them popped quickly apart. Lori sat up and rolled down the window with a slight blush. "Hey ya, Rick."

"Lori, how ya doin'?" He nodded his head at her but looked right past her at Shane with his messy hair and swollen lips. "Do ya mind if I steal my captain away for a minute?"

"Naw," she shook her head. "I think I'll head on in and order some food. Catch ya boys later."

Shane slid out the driver's side of the truck and Rick rounded the vehicle to greet him silently. Wordlessly, the walked around the small restaurant to where a dilapidated old playground sat empty. Rick took his usual spot on the swings and smiled when the older boy moved to hover over him, his hands pushing the swing back to bring Rick up to eye level. "Hey man."

"Hey," he breathed as he brushed his nose against the other boy's. His hands let go of the chain to curl in Shane's button down shirt. "I missed you."

"Well if your daddy wasn't such a bastard..."

He nodded. "I know. I'm sorry it has to be this way."

"That's okay." Shane leaned forward and claimed his mouth. Rick tried to pretend he couldn't taste Lori's lip gloss on his lips. "I like it this way."

"What? Gettin' to fuck Lori and me both?" He tried not to let jealousy win but finding them in the cab of the truck had hurt some.

"Fuck you." The larger boy dropped the chains of the swing and swirled around. "I ain't the one who wanted to do this but you said you wanted to be together and your daddy couldn't have a goddamn clue. This is the only way I know how to do it, Rick!"

"Did ya have to have your hands up her damn shirt," he growled. "Leave a fuckin' hickey on her neck."

Shane swirled around and his loose arm almost caught Rick in the face but he skillfully ducked. "I was puttin' on a fuckin' show but it can be more than that if you want to walk away right now. Half this damn town would bend over for me but I chose you, Rick. Don't fuck with me about keepin' up my end of the deal."

"Fine," Rick sighed and felt the anger leave him. He cautiously laid a hand on Shane's shoulder, gently stepping into him to press his nose to the bigger man's collar bone. "I'm sorry I went crazy. I just... I want you all to myself and having to share you so we don't get burned at the stake in this damn town is pissing me off."

"I know." Shane curled a hand in his hair. "Now ya gonna kiss me or not, shithead?"

"Fuck you," he countered but turned his mouth to catch his. "I love you, stupid bastard."

Shane's hand tangled in his tight brown curls and gave a sharp yank. "Don't. You know the rules."

"Sorry," he sighed. "I won't say it again."

"Love's for pussies, Grimes, and I thought you wasn't no pussy."

He shook his head and shoved him back. "I ain't."

"Good." Shane nodded. "Now lets go get some damn food."

"Wait," he protested as he caught the boy's wrist and tried to pull him in for another kiss.

Shane shoved him back a half step. "Not now. Nobody likes a greedy whore, Grimes."

"I hate these fucking rules," he pouted. It hadn't been like this but when they'd gotten caught last spring Shane had laid down a laundry list of rules after Rick had convinced him to sneak around behind the reverend's back. Shane rolled his eyes but gave him one last sharp, rough kiss that ended with the metallic taste of blood on Rick's tongue.

Shane turned sharply and all Rick could do was follow him back around the building. He looked up from his feet as he stepped onto the sidewalk and came to a quick halt when he spotted his dad leaning against Maggie's car with a scowl on his face. Shane just nodded at the man before tucking into the restaurant, leaving Rick to fend for himself against his dad. He ran his tongue over the new crack in his lip before he spoke. "I didn't know he was gonna be here, I swear. We were just talkin' football – we've got our first game next week. He's with Lori."

"Your, uh, your mother didn't know if you had any money," the reverend said. "Maybe you should just come on home, Rick."

"No," he growled. "Daddy, you have got to trust me. I was just talkin' football with Shane. I'm going to go in and have fries and a shake with Maggie and Glenn. Then we're all going over to the Greene farm where I'm sure Mr Greene will keep an eye on us and report everything back to you. I'll be home for dinner."

"Rick," Charlie Grimes sighed. "I just worry for your soul, son."

"My soul is fine. Please let me go enjoy some time with my friends."

The reverend eyed his son for a long moment before extending a five dollar bill to him. "Don't make me regret this."

"Yes, sir."


End file.
